


Never Bet Against the House

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Blair is still a fool in love.





	Never Bet Against the House

**Never Bet Against the House**  
  
She swore she would never marry anyone after Eli; she vowed she’d jump off a climb before marrying Todd again.  
  
Yet here she was, in an off white gown of lace, preparing to walk the aisle past looks of disgust and disapproval straight towards the man who had the power to make her life heaven and hell in the same week.  
  
She knew the bets were taking place just feet away from her, ranging from one day to six months – their marriage wouldn’t last longer that.   
  
Just as she was tempted to throw a twenty into the gambling pool, she caught a glimpse of her ring and heard his voice give her one last assurance.  
  
_“We can’t screw it up any worse than we already have, Blair.”_


End file.
